


Umbrella Weather

by sheenaisapunkrocker



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheenaisapunkrocker/pseuds/sheenaisapunkrocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung does not listen to Jihoon about the weather, for the thousandth time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella Weather

            “Jihoon-ie please,” Soonyoung pleaded desperately, water streaming down his face.

            Jihoon exasperatedly sighed, “Soonyoung, I told you it would rain and you didn’t listen to me. I am _not_ sharing my umbrella.” He swung his head back and caught the sight of Soonyoung shuffling behind him. His golden hair stuck like stripes to his face. His shirt clung to his pale skin and hung heavily off his lean body. Jihoon started to hold back and wait for Soonyoung to catch up. Nope. Soonyoung had to learn his lesson. This is not the first time he did not listen to Jihoon about the weather.

            “I promise I’ll listen to you next time, please Jihoon.” Jihoon stopped in his tracks and whipped around to face Soonyoung.

            He walked up to Soonyoung, so close that their chests were almost touching. Jihoon looked up and with clenched teeth he said, “you _better_ listen to me next time.” He took off his padded jacket and wrapped it tightly around Soonyoung. He adjusted the umbrella so that both of them could share walk underneath it.

“Thanks,” Soonyoung said and Jihoon just huffed.

 

~

 

            “This is all your fault Jihoon-ie,” Soonyoung snuggled himself deeper under the blankets and sniffled.

            “What do you mean this is my fault??? I told you it was going to rain!!! How many times do I warn you about the weather and you don’t listen to me?!??!” Jihoon stormed out the room causing a burst of wind to rush into the room. Soonyoung further buried himself deeper into the bed.

            Jihoon returned holding a red ceramic bowl that was steaming. He carefully handed it to Soonyoung and demanded him to eat it.

            “But I’m not hungry.”

            “EAT THE SOUP!” Jihoon shoved a spoon into Soonyoung’s hand.

            Soonyoung carefully lifted a puddle of liquid into his spoon and lightly blew cool air onto it. Jihoon lifted up the covers and scooted onto the bed.

            “I’m sorry Jihoon-ie,” Soonyoung mumbled.

            “You should be sorry, this is not my fault.” Jihoon muttered.  
            “Aish! I’m trying to be nice and apologize can’t you just accept the apology and move on!” Soonyoung was fed up with Jihoon’s attitude.

            “Sorry. You know I’m not trying to give you a hard time, I just wanted you to stay warm and dry in the weather and avoid you getting sick and you didn’t listen to me, that’s why I’m getting a little aggravated. Next time please listen to me Soonyoung-ah.” Jihoon rested his head against Soonyoung’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

            “Thank you, I love you.” Soonyoung bent down slightly to peck Jihoon’s cheek before sneezing gently.

            “Aish Soonyoung if I get sick I swear to god!”


End file.
